


Misletoe

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [137]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Briar Rose learns about mistletoe in school - it was in a song and the kids in her class asked about it - and she insists they have some in the house. It's put up in a high traffic location and she and makes sure that everyone kisses if they step underneath it. Even the dogs
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [137]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/349922
Kudos: 8





	Misletoe

As soon as Thanksgiving was over, the holidays began looming around the corner. Arthur and Eames’ kids prepared for it in school by creating ornaments, reading about Christmas and other holidays and in Briar Rose’s case, learning holiday songs.

On her way home one afternoon, sitting bundled up in her faux fur coat, her hair in Dutch braids so her beret could fit perfectly on an angle, she talked away about her day in school to her father who was driving her home. As she remembered the songs, she said,

“Dadda, what’s mistletoe?”

Eames looked up at the rear view mirror back at his daughter, seeing her waiting for an answer. 

“It’s a kind of plant that people use in decoration. You hang it in a doorway and when people are under it, they kiss.”

She looked delighted at the information.

“Do we have mistletoe, dadda?”

Eames smiled, already knowing where this was going.

“We could get some.”

Later that same afternoon, after making a quick stop, Eames hanging up the bundle of fake mistletoe in the doorway of the kitchen, the most heavily traffic area of their home. Briar Rose, Woody and Caramel all watched from the outside of the kitchen as Phillip watched from his high chair in the kitchen, curious to the going on’s of the house. When Eames finished, he stepped down the step ladder and said,

“Done.”

Just at that moment, Arthur came home from picking up Edward from his friend’s house. The pups ran over to them and Briar Rose was right behind them. Eames only paused to pick up Phillip to join them as he heard Briar Rose,

“Daddy, we got mistletoe!”

She was already tugging his hand towards the kitchen so Eames patiently waited in the kitchen doorway as he saw Arthur going with his daughter, pushing him under the mistletoe.

“Now kiss!”

She giggled as Eames moved Phillip over to his other arm and happily kissed his husband, Arthur smiling as he did. 

From there on, any time any two family members were under the mistletoe, a chorus of ‘now kiss!’ usually followed. Briar Rose was caught the next morning with Caramel and she leaned down, hugging her beloved dog as she kissed the top of his head. When Edward came in with Eames the next afternoon from school, Briar Rose and Arthur shouted and Edward, despite all his groaning and complaining, still let his father pick him up and kiss his cheek, causing him to laugh. Arthur came in holding Phillip next and the entire table let out the command so Arthur kissed Phillip’s pudgy cheek, causing him to try to kiss Arthur back, making everyone laugh. 

The pattern continued, everyone getting kissed at one point or another as the holidays approached. 

One evening, after dinner, after a movie was watched, as Briar Rose nodded off and Edward was struggling to stay up, Eames shut off the TV and said,

“Alright, bedtime.”

Edward groaned, but Arthur got him up on his feet as Eames lifted up his little girl and carried her up to bed. Phillip had been laid down hours ago and the pups did as they did every night and followed their children to bed. After the routines and the good nights from both parents, Arthur and Eames went back downstairs. They went to get themselves a drink for the night and as Arthur got them both beers, Eames hung back in the doorway. Arthur gave him his drink and as he did, Eames grinned and said,

“Now, kiss.”

Arthur looked up at the mistletoe and laughed a little.

“I’m never one to not obey holiday traditions.”

He put his arms around Eames’ neck and leaned close to him, kissing him as Eames held him in return. 

“See, this is why Briar Rose is my favorite daughter. She has the best ideas.”

Arthur laughed softly.

“She does. We’ll have to make sure Santa gets her exactly what she wants.”

“Would that be the Louis Vuitton pattern fur jacket?”

“God, where did she even see that?”

“One of your catalogues I’m sure.”

“Oh fine, blame it on me.”

“Shh…we’re still under the mistletoe. More kissing, less bickering.”

Arthur laughed again before he obliged. 


End file.
